Episode 163
Mirajane vs. Jenny is the 163rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. With the second day of the Grand Magic Games progressing, Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight are chosen to fight it out in the arena. However, their battle quickly transitions to a fashion showdown with one another, which becomes even more hectic when other female Mages start participating as well. Summary Team Fairy Tail A and the Thunder God Tribe pay a visit to Elfman in the infirmary with Porlyusica. While there, Erza praises her fellow Mage for his efforts against Bacchus during their previous battle. Afterwards, Elfman and Lisanna have a brief talk with one another. Several of the Fairy Tail Mages then take their leave while the Thunder God Tribe stays behind to act as guards. On their way back, Team Fairy Tail A discuss the recent kidnapping attempt on Lucy, which they all believe is part of Raven Tail's work. Carla opens up with her thoughts on the matter, however, her points are quickly countered with reasoning from her other guild mates before, eventually, they all decide to put aside their suspicions for the time being. Nonetheless, Carla remains worried over why Lucy has become a target in the first place. The Fairy Tail Mages return to the stadium with their other guild mates. They discover that a match has begun sometime before, specifically between Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight; though, to their surprise, they also learn that the match has become something of a modelling competition rather than an action battle. After several pin-up shots from the two match participants, several female Mages from the rivaling teams take part in their special competition, except for Team Sabertooth and Team Raven Tail. Due to the increasing excitement from the male audience and the three judges, several "rounds" of modelling is judged for all of the female Mages within the arena. At the end, Ooba Babasaama herself joins the fray, but due to her elderly appearance whilst in a swimsuit, the match returns with Mirajane and Jenny being the only ones participating. A final "modelling" round is decided by the judges, which simply involves Mirajane and Jenny dressing themselves in battle gear. Before they begin, Jenny thinks about the current judges' tastes for "young women", and decides to make a bet with Mirajane: whoever loses the battle will pose nude for the Sorcerer Magazine. Surprisingly, Mirajane accepts. Jenny then transforms into her own battle armor while Mirajane uses her Satan Soul: Sitri, which Erza privately remarks as being her strongest Satan Soul. Mirajane launches an attack and swiftly defeats her opponent, granting her team 10 points. Elsewhere, Arcadios is confronted by Darton for his secret plan, which apparently involves a Celestial Spirit Magic. Arcadios explains his plan to the elderly man in extensive detail, calling it the Eclipse Plan. The final match of the second day is then announced: Kagura Mikazuchi and Yukino Agria. After a bit of conversation with their respective teams, both head down to the arena. There, Yukino proposes that they bet their lives against each other in their match. Kagura does not respond. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Makina Sōru}} ** * Spells used * * Abilities used *None Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the infirmary, the members of the Thunder God Tribe are on Elfman's right. However, in the manga, they are all on his left, behind the rest of Team Fairy Tail A. *The anime cuts out the introduction of the match. *Jenny's and Mirajane's bikinis have different patterns in the anime. The poses that they make are also different. *In the anime, throughout most of the match, several other female (and later male) Mages participate in Mirajane and Jenny's modelling competition, rather than just the two participants. *The scoreboard which used to show Mirajane's and Jenny's "points" has a different outline, font text, and point score. **The total points is 30 - 30 in the anime rather than 23 - 23. **Mirajane's entire first name is written. *When Jenny proposes the wager, she's wearing a bikini in the manga, while in the anime she dons her usual attire. *Mirajane and Jenny do not shed their clothing when they transform. **Both of their battle forms are different from their manga counterparts. *When Mirajane returns to her team, she comments on how she must have worn several "immodest" outfits, rather than exclaiming that she "feels pretty" from wearing them in the first place. Navigation Category:Episodes